·Alas de cristal·
by Daffne
Summary: Meditó por un momento la posibilidad de huir y marcharse muy lejos, pero desechó la idea por estúpida e infantil. Antes o despuésdeberían mantener relaciones. ¿Por qué posponer la agonía? ItaHina Oneshots para la Tabla Lemon Contenido explícito
1. Primera vez

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Pairing**: **I**ta**H**ina

**Advertencias: A**U, **l**emon.

**Tabla lemon:** **P**rimera **v**ez

**Nota: **el fic constará de varios oneshot de contenido explícito para la tabla Lemon de Retos a la Carta. Menores advertidos.

* * *

** [**_x_**] A**l_a_s d**e** cri**s**ta**_l _[**_x_**]**

* * *

Llevaba meses temiendo esta noche. Había intentado prepararse psicológicamente para lo que iba a ocurrir y por un momento pensó que quizá lo había conseguido: había logrado entrar en la habitación sin que las piernas la temblasen demasiado y procurando respirar rítmicamente.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Itachi, que había entrado tras ella, se estaba quitando tranquilamente los zapatos y se estaba soltando la corbata tranquilamente sentado sobre la cama. Hinata permaneció de pie en la penumbra de la habitación esperando alguna clase de señal. Quizá él pensaba que sabía cómo actuar en esos casos, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre y estaba completamente perdida. Así que siguió allí de pie mientras Itachi se quitaba los calcetines y los guardaba dentro de los zapatos que acababa de quitarse.

—Hinata, ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? —y por fin una señal que seguir.

Inspiró profundamente y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Aquello significaba que había llegado el momento. Pero, a pesar de ello, seguía sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pensó que él creería que era tonta o algo así por quedarse de pie mirándolo como una idiota. ¿Debería ser ella la que se le acercase? ¿Tenía que quitarse ya la ropa? Esto la avergonzaba, y aún más estando él aún vestido. Entonces recordó la lencería que su madre la había comprado para esa noche.

Sin decir nada —no estaba segura de que pudiese hablar siquiera— se acercó a una de las maletas junto a la ventana y sacó una pequeña bolsa con la que se metió al baño. Itachi la miró extrañado.

Cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado de no pillar la cola del vestido. Se apresuró a sacar la fina lencería negra sin poder creerse que se la fuese a poner. Pero tampoco pensaba que se iba a vestir de blanco tan joven y, sin embargo, allí estaba: casada con Itachi Uchiha en un matrimonio de conveniencia entre dos grandes familias que intentaban frenar su decadencia.

Se desabrochó el vestido de novia con dificultad y se dio cuenta de cuánto la había oprimido durante toda la tarde. Se colocó la lencería nerviosa. Se estaba poniendo aquellas prendas para su marido, para un hombre que solo había visto un par de veces y con el que había cruzado cuatro palabras. Al mirarse al espejo la dieron ganas de coger una toalla y taparse con ella. ¿Cómo iba a salir del baño así?

Suspiró.

Estaba lejos de estar preparada.

Meditó por un momento la posibilidad de huir y marcharse muy lejos, pero desechó la idea por estúpida e infantil. Él era su marido y, antes o después, deberían mantener relaciones. ¿Por qué posponer la agonía?

Apagó la luz del baño antes de salir. Prefería salir entre la penumbra que verse expuesta a la luz. Vio a Itachi mirando por la ventana. Estaba sólo en bóxers. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle en las sienes.

Itachi se giró cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Se sorprendió al verla con un fino picardías que dejaba ver más de lo que ocultaba. No la creía capaz de ponerse algo así. No se habían visto muchas veces pero no hacía falta más tiempo para darse cuenta de lo tímida que era. Aun así le agradeció el detalle.

Atravesó la habitación lentamente hacia ella, contemplándola. Se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y que la era imposible mantenerle la mirada a pesar de que lo intentaba una y otra vez.

Aquello estaba siendo peor de lo que había imaginado. Quería que dejase de observarla y que la tomase de una vez para acabar con aquel tormento ya. Sin embargo él parecía absorto con sus curvas.

Notó su cálido aliento en la piel cuando la apartó un mechón con lentitud. Sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros y Hinata podía notar el intenso calor que Itachi desprendía. La tomó con suavidad por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle, pero no fue capaz de aguantar mucho aquella mirada tan intensa de pestañas oscuras. Lentamente, Itachi, fue acercando sus labios a los suyos. Primero tímidamente, apenas un roce. Después apretándolos un poco más. Rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó más a él.

Hinata fue acostumbrándose poco a poco a tener saliva intrusa en su boca, aunque sin dejar de sentirse del todo incómoda bajo su masculino agarre. Nunca había besado a un chico, así que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal; pero intentaba como podía seguir el baile de lenguas.

El beso fue ganando en intensidad e Itachi se recostó en la cama sobre ella. Cambió sus labios por su cuello y ascendió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, aprovechando para pegar más su cuerpo al de ella. Hinata dio un pequeño bote asustada y ahogó una exclamación cuando notó la erección de Itachi rozar su muslo. Se reprendió por ser tan tonta como para sobresaltarse por ello, pero no podía evitar que la inquietase la idea de que aquello iba a terminar dentro de ella. Itachi se dio cuenta de que se había asustado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? —su voz sonaba ronca. Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba excitado—. ¿Estás bien?

—No pasa n-nada, Itachi-san —tartamudeó. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su propia voz también era distinta. Se sonrojó aún más al pensar que Itachi lo habría detectado igual que lo había hecho ella.

La miró fijamente unos segundos. Incluso en la penumbra podía saber que estaba sonrojada y que aquella situación la incomodaba. Seguramente tan sólo lo hacía porque se sentía presionada por la familia. Entonces se dio cuenta del problema.

—Eres virgen —aquello no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación. La notó encogerse bajo él.

Itachi suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que una chica como ella no es de las que mantiene relaciones sexuales con el primero que pasa, pero verla salir del baño con aquel pequeño picardías que invitaba a caer en el pecado lo había confundido. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante estúpido. Lo más seguro era que su familia la hubiese instado a usarlo para complacerlo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras —dijo bordeando la cama, dispuesto a pasar su noche de bodas durmiendo.

Hinata se incorporó horrorizada. No podían pasar la noche durmiendo. Debían acostarse. Si él hubiese sido el que la rechazase no pasaría nada, pero no podía permitirse ser la deshonra de su familia. Estaban casados y debían hacer cosas de casados.

—P-pero Itachi-san, y-yo estoy preparada —mintió.

Itachi la miró desde el otro lado de la cama, pensativo. Gateó por el edredón hasta quedar junto a ella. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su erección. Hinata tembló.

—No lo estás —la miró un instante a los ojos y dejó libre su mano—. ¿Por qué insistes? Te estoy dando la opción de no hacerlo —preguntó intrigado.

Se sorprendió de que un hombre que se casa por conveniencia pudiese pensar en su mujer como algo más que un objeto, incluso que la dejase decidir. Pero a pesar de sentirse un poco alagada, hubiese preferido en esos momentos a un hombre directo que la hubiese tomado de forma rápida, sin la tortuosa prueba que ella estaba pasando.

Porque él no lo entendía. Si aquella noche no consumaban su matrimonio sería la vergüenza de su familia y la prueba definitiva de que no servía para nada, ni siquiera para ser usada por un hombre. Además, ¿qué diferencia había en que aquella fuese su primera vez o lo fuese la noche siguiente? Ninguna para él. Un abismo para ella.

—Porque q-quiero hacerlo —el significado de aquellas palabras hizo que no fuese capaz de pronunciarlas sin farfullar. Se maldijo—. Estoy nerviosa, pero quiero hacerlo —se esforzó por no tartamudear y en mirarle fijamente a los ojos, tratando de sonar convincente.

Deseaba que aquello le convenciese de una vez y se lanzase de nuevo a explorar su cuerpo, ya que aquél había sido su último cartucho. Si él no se lanzaba en aquel momento todo se acabaría, porque no se veía capaz de dar el primer paso sin titubear, y él notaría sus dudas.

Pero por algún motivo funcionó. Itachi la estaba besando suavemente y lamiéndole juguetonamente los labios. Esta vez el beso no fue tanteando el terreno como la primera vez, si no que de un momento a otro introdujo la lengua en busca de la suya y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella. Hinata lo escuchaba respirar fuertemente mientras sentía la erección contra su piel. Esta vez no se asustó y se prometió no hacerlo durante toda la noche. Aún así, se sorprendió al notar una mano masculina acariciando el interior de su rodilla, resbalando sobre su muslo hasta alcanzar las caderas.

Itachi volvió a despegarse de su boca y a besarla suavemente el cuello. Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que casi la hacía cosquillas. Hinata se percató de que esta vez los besos no seguían el camino hacia su oreja si no que habían tomado un camino descendente. Se preparó mentalmente para notar la húmeda lengua contra sus pechos en cualquier momento, pero Itachi los saltó y continuó descendiendo hasta su ombligo, donde formó pequeños círculos. Hinata lo agradeció. Prefería que el contacto fuese subiendo de intensidad poco a poco.

Los besos continuaron bajando hasta sus muslos. Allí Itachi se recreó en la cara interna de las piernas, intentando ir lo suficientemente despacio como para no asustarla y conseguir que se relajase. No le gustaba ser el primer hombre de una mujer, aquello conllevaba ser cuidadoso y atento, intentar que la experiencia fuese lo más placentera posible, o la chica no disfrutaría o incluso podría pasarlo mal. Odiaba cargar con aquella responsabilidad y, de haber sido otra chica, hubiese renunciado a ella. Pero Hinata era su esposa y, le gustase o no, él tendría que ser el primero.

Hinata contrajo involuntariamente las piernas, pero Itachi esta vez no paró. Quizá porque sabía que había sido por culpa del placer y no del miedo. Aunque Hinata no estaba muy segura de donde trazar la línea entre ambos esa noche.

Itachi abandonó sus piernas y comenzó el ascenso por su cuerpo. Volvió a juguetear en su tripa y lentamente subió un poco más antes de detenerse. Trepó por Hinata hasta estar a la altura de su boca y la besó. Ella, tímidamente, se aferró a su espalda atrayéndolo. Deslizó una mano por su oscura melena y la liberó de la goma que la ataba. No sabía muy bien qué hacer y soltarle la melena le había parecido una forma inocente de tomar parte en el juego.

Se desprendió de los carnosos labios de Hinata y la miró fijamente. Hinata no entendió muy bien por qué lo hacía hasta que sintió la suave gasa del picardías ascender por su piel. Entonces supuso que aquella era la forma de Itachi de tomarla el pulso, de ver si dudaba; pero ella se encargó de no hacerlo.

Se incorporó un poco para dejar que le quitase el picardías. Vio como la miraba los pechos recién descubiertos e incluso en la oscuridad pudo adivinar el deseo en sus ojos. Aquello la incomodo, sentirse expuesta no era una sensación agradable. A pesar de que él pareciese estar portándose bien con ella, aunque él fuese su marido, aún no dejaba de ser un desconocido que la observaba desnuda en la oscuridad.

Itachi notó dolor en la erección. Aquellos pechos tan perfectos invitaban a hundirse en ellos, a dar rienda suelta a todas las ideas lujuriosas que un hombre puede tener. Pero se controló por ella. Los acarició con cuidado, recreándose en su suave tacto, perfilando los pezones con delicadeza. Después lo repitió con la lengua, disfrutando el sabor a canela que despedía Hinata, succionando sus pezones erectos.

Hinata gimió por primera vez. Lo hizo tímidamente e intentando reprimirlo, pero Itachi lo oyó perfectamente. Oírla lo excitó aún más, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de mordisquear uno de sus pechos. Nada más hacerlo se maldijo, pero Hinata soltó un profundo suspiro que lo tranquilizó.

La erección le dolía cada vez más. Por mucha ternura y dedicación que le quisiera poner a su encuentro debía ir terminando. Succionó por última vez uno de los pechos y descendió hasta la braga de encaje. Comenzó a hacerla descender por las piernas rezando para que Hinata estuviese lo suficientemente excitada.

Hinata se tensó y cerró inconscientemente las piernas. Ahora venía el momento más importante y el que más la asustaba. Itachi se deshizo del bóxer y se tumbó sobre ella. Hinata podía notar el corazón bombeándole en las sienes y el pulso desenfrenado.

—Tranquila —la susurró—. No tienes que tener miedo — la aseguró mientras separaba con delicadeza sus piernas y se colocaba entre ellas.

Pero Hinata no estaba tan segura. Cuando Itachi se colocó para penetrarla, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo iba a caber aquello dentro de ella sin romperla por el camino.

Itachi entró en ella suavemente pillándola por sorpresa. Una mezcla de dolor y placer se arremolinó dentro de Hinata y no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espalda de Itachi con una mueca de dolor contenido. Itachi salió y volvió a entrar con cuidado, besándola en un intento por atrapar su gemido. La dolía y se sentía invadida, pero también la gustaba ese hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo.

Itachi continuó las embestidas besando sus labios, hundiéndose en su pecho, siempre atento a sus reacciones. Cuando le pareció que Hinata ya no sentía dolor y se sentía cómoda con el dentro, empezó a subir el ritmo. Hinata se asustó cuando su respiración comenzó a ser superficial y el cuerpo se la contraía entre descargas eléctricas. Itachi se dio cuenta y disminuyó un poco la velocidad volviéndola a besar, recordándola que era normal que se sintiese así.

La embistió un par de veces más incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y se corrió dentro de ella. Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos cerrados un instante, el tiempo suficiente para recordar que estaba en la cama de un hotel con su mujer.

Salió de ella y la besó. Hinata aún tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba ruborizada. Itachi cogió una manta y se echó junto a ella, sin saber si debía abrazarla o no. Finalmente lo hizo y se quedó absorto con una pequeña gota de sudor que resbalaba por sus pechos. Le entraron ganas de quitársela de un beso, pero pensó que Hinata ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Se preguntó cómo habría pasado su primera vez, pero no la preguntó, temía incomodarla.

Hinata agradeció que la abrazarse aunque hubiese preferido que se hubiese vestido. La experiencia no había sido tan mala como se había imaginado. El dolor había sido menos intenso de lo que ella se había supuesto e Itachi se había portado bien con ella. Aunque eso no la quitaba el sabor amargo de haber perdido la virginidad con un extraño.

* * *

Perdón por el más que posible OoC. Nunca he escrito sobre estos personajes y resulta muy difícil manejarlos con escenas limoneras de por medio. También lo siento por el lemon. Voy a hacer esta tabla para practicarlo, así que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo~


	2. Elección del autor: masturbación

Gracias por los reviews a **Sairiko Naoko Ichigo sumebe layill** y, especialmente, a **Hinamori Uchiha**. Espero que os llegasen las respuestas~

También gracias a **Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**, **Hamc100**, **Luz Estrella**, **yuriko94**, **mueca-520**, **Sairiko**, **Naoko Ichigo**, **sumebe**, **layill** y **Hinamori **por los Alert o los Favorite (L)

* * *

**· _M_**astur_b_aci**ón ·**

Itachi procuraba ser atento con Hinata. La veía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que teme que en cualquier momento su dueño la rompa y por eso media cada movimiento y cada palabra. Quería que se sintiese segura en su nueva vida y comprendiese que él no la iba a lanzar contra la pared para que se rompiese en mil pedazos como haría un niño pequeño cabreado.

Entendía que estuviese perdida y triste. Para él tampoco era fácil casarse con una mujer que no conocía por imposición de la familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que pudiese para que se sintiese mejor y poder llevar una vida _normal_.

No habían vuelto a acostarse desde su noche de bodas. Se engañaría a sí mismo si dijera que no quería volver a poseerla, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta. Que su familia en un futuro pudiese seguir manteniendo el alto status que ahora ocupaba en la sociedad era su responsabilidad, así que haría lo necesario para que su fraudulento matrimonio saliese adelante y, si para eso hacía falta reprimir sus instintos sexuales, se encargaría de encerrarlos en una habitación blindada.

Sabía que todas las noches Hinata esperaba despierta entre las sábanas a que él llegase del trabajo e hiciera uso de su cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que ella lo quisiera. Itachi notaba como cada noche, cuando se metía en la cama y se la acercaba, ella se tensaba ante un leve roce de sus pieles. Era entonces cuando Itachi optaba por darla sólo un beso y dormir, esperando que la noche siguiente fuese mejor.

No sabía si Hinata era consciente de lo duro que era para él no abalanzarse todas las noches sobre ella cuando la veía esperándole con un sugerente camisón de raso envolviendo sus perfectos pechos y enmarcando sus jóvenes curvas. Seguramente todo sería más fácil si decidiese dormir con un bonito pijama de cuadros tres tallas más grande que no le hiciera sentirse como un animal en celo cada vez que la veía.

El caso era que la vida sin sexo era difícil, pero soportable. Al menos hasta que te ves asaltado por un estímulo que hace que toda esa tensión sexual acumulada durante días quiera ser liberada. Ya.

Había llegado a casa sobre las diez, como de costumbre. Dejó el maletín y las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y subió a la habitación. Aquella noche no quería cenar. Había ido a comer con los clientes más desagradables que había tenido ocasión de conocer. Quizá estaban forrados de dinero pero los modales no se pueden comprar. Almorzar con aquellos hombres de atapuerca le había revuelto el estómago para todo el día.

La casa estaba silenciosa así que supuso que Hinata ya estaría acostada, enfundada en uno de esos maravillosos camisones que le torturaban. Pensó en la posibilidad de decirla que dejase de usarlos o lo acabaría matando, pero no quería molestar. Lo tocaría seguir sufriendo en silencio, como las hemorroides.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio dispuesto a evitar fijarse en Hinata más de lo necesario, pero sus ojos se clavaron en ella como atraídos por un imán. No había sangre suficiente en su cuerpo como para atender la llamada de su erección que le pedía que se abalanzase sobre ella y la de su cerebro que le apremiaba por salir de allí.

Hinata estaba frente a él tan roja que se podría haber mimetizado con la tapicería del sofá del salón y tan desnuda como una estatua renacentista de perfectas proporciones. Se tapó lo más rápido que pudo con el camisón perlado que había escogido para esa noche y se quedó allí, paralizada por la vergüenza de quien es pillado cambiándose de ropa.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó Itachi cerrando la puerta, obnubilado aún por la visión de sus preciosos pechos. Decidió que era el momento de una ducha fría. Congelada.

Bajó al piso de abajo al baño de invitados, maldiciendo su mala fortuna. Tras días de abstinencia lo último que necesitaba era encontrársela desnuda sabiendo que no la iba a poder tocar. Aquel matrimonio era una maldición.

Dejó correr el agua y se desvistió. En su retina se había grabado cada curva y su mente le maltrataba con ello. Recordó cuando días atrás había podido recorrerla entera, degustando su sabor a canela y devorando sus carnosos labios. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la erección y tuvo que ahogar un gruñido en lo más profundo de su garganta.

No le gustaba masturbarse. Le parecía un acto sucio y lascivo y por eso pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida; pero era difícil parar cuando recordabas los rosados pezones de Hinata bajo tu lengua y sus tímidos gemidos. Después se recriminaría por ser tan débil a la carne, pero en aquel momento le resultaba difícil poder poner una pizca de autocontrol a sus actos con tan poca sangre en la cabeza.

Los instintos más básicos se estaban adueñando de él.

Miró correr el agua en la ducha.

Decidió cambiar el agua fría por caliente.

Las gotas corriendo por su piel le recordaron el perlado sudor deslizándose por el vientre de Hinata traviesamente hasta que él lo recogía con su boca, succionando. Entonces deslizó su mano por la erección y disfrutó de la sensación. Cerró los ojos y repitió la acción. Esta vez no ahogó el gruñido que escapó de su garganta.

Se imaginó a Hinata allí, en la ducha, junto a él. La hermosa melena pegándosele a la suave piel y su esculpido cuerpo atrapado contra la pared por él. La besaría el pálido cuello y la dejaría que sintiese cuánto le excita. Después la cogería una mano y se la pondría alrededor de su miembro, enseñándola como debía moverla. Ella al principio lo haría lentamente, con timidez, pero luego iría cogiendo confianza cuando lo sintiese temblar de placer bajo su mano. La Hinata que estaba ahora en su habitación jamás haría algo así, pero la de su imaginación no tendría ningún reparo.

Cada vez deslizaba más rápido la mano por su miembro, respirando fuertemente y apoyándose en la pared con la otra mano. La sola idea de imaginar que era la mano de Hinata quien lo tocaba y poder visualizar sus redondos pechos botando con cada movimiento era suficiente para lograr que perdiese el sentido de la realidad y se centrase tan sólo en sentir cómo su cuerpo se contorsionaba cada vez más fuerte.

Se concentró en imaginar con detalle las suaves manos de Hinata alrededor de su miembro, deslizándose rítmicamente de la base a la punta una y otra vez, sin detenerse, mientras un ligero rubor daría color a su preciosa cara.

Cerró los ojos esperando correrse. Fantaseó que era ella quien continuaba masturbándole cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y un latigazo abrasador lo recorría.

Esperó unos instantes hasta que pudo normalizar la respiración y sentirse de nuevo dueño de sí mismo. Se ató a la cintura la toalla dándose cuenta de que había olvidado llevar ropa para ponerse.

Subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación la sangre empezó a llegar correctamente a su cerebro, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. Se sentía sucio por haber fantaseado de aquella forma con Hinata. Ella no merecía ser usada para que un hombre se masturbase, incluso aunque él fuese su marido. Se prometió que aquello no volvería a pasar.

Entró en la habitación en silencio y a oscuras. Hinata no lo había esperado esa noche. Había apagado las luces y se había acostado en el borde mismo de la cama. Itachi aún se sintió peor. Mientras ella estaba allí, muerta de vergüenza porque su marido la había visto desnuda, él había pensado las cosas más lujuriosas que habían cruzado por su mente.

Cogió un pijama a tientas y se puso sólo la parte de abajo. Después se tumbó en el otro extremo de la cama. Él también estaba avergonzado.


End file.
